The Obligatory 50th Rewrite
The Obligatory 50th Rewrite is the twenty third story in the Lilith!Verse and the series A Different Story. It is a rewrite of the 50th anniversary episode, Day of the Doctor, and features Lilith III, the War Doctor, the Tenth Doctor, and the Eleventh Doctor. Summary AKA Homecoming Part 3. The coordinates given to her by the TARDIS land Lilithanadir on Gallifrey outside a barn where a Time Lord is preparing to detonate the Moment. Plot The Warrior makes his way across the deserts of Gallifrey carrying the Moment in a sack over his shoulder. He takes his place in a barn and brings out the Moment, grumbling that there should be a more obvious away to activate the weapon. He hears someone outside of the barn swearing in Gallifreyan and opens the door. A girl wearing 21st century clothes stumbles in. The Warrior asks who she is and she responds that her name is Lilith. He tells her that she needs to leave and shouldn't be there, when a voice from behind them says that she should. The owner of the voice looks exactly like Rose Tyler and is sitting on the Moment. The Warrior pulls her away and shoves her out the door, only for her to reappear sitting on the Moment again. He demands to know who the two girls are when the Moment makes a noise. He touches the box, but pulls back becuase the interface is hot. Not-Rose reveals herself to be the Moment's conciousness. She says that she chose the form of Rose Tyler specifically becuase she is special to the Doctor and becuase she is called Bad Wolf. The Warrior asks the Moment to stop calling him 'the Doctor' because he has lost the right to that name. The Moment tells him that because he doesn't want to survive the end of the Time War, his punishment for killing all the Daleks and Time Lords is that he will live. She asks him how many children are on Gallifrey and the replies that he doesn't know. The Moment tells him that one day he will count and opens a time fissure in order to show the Warrior the man he will become. A fez drops out of the fissure, confusing the Warrior and the Moment, but Lilith moans and says she knows who is on the other side. "Your eleventh incarnation. My father." The Warrior and Lilith go through the time fissure. On the other side, in 1562, the Warrior lands on his feet and greets the two men who were there. Lilith lands less gracefully, commenting that she prefers traveling my vortex manipulator. Both men are surprise to see her and she is equally surprised to see them, asking what they were doing there. She explains that she has been trying to get back to her linear TARDIS, but the coordinates she was given by the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS landed her on Gallifrey with the Warrior instead. The Warrior realizes that Lilith called them both 'Dad' and that they are the future versions on him. A troop of soldiers led by a nobleman surrounded them and demanded to know who was the Doctor, as he was to be beheaded. Two voices from the time fissure spoke, startling the nobleman, making him think it is whitchcraft. The Eleventh Doctor plays along and forces the owner of the first voice, Clara, to join in. Queen Elizabeth comes and orders the soldiers to arrest the Doctors and Lilith and take them to the Tower of London. The Tenth Doctor tries to convince the soldiers that the Queen is a fake, prompting Eleven to mock him before agreeing to be taken to the Tower along with 'Sandshoes, Granddad, and Ginger'. Lilith remarks that since the Ninth Doctor wasn't present, she'll be the one to call the situation fantastic. The Doctors and Lilith are all shoved into a cell. Eleven picks up a scrap of metal and starts scratching on a stone pillar. The Warrior tries to sonic the door, but Ten says that it's too primitive for the sonic to work. He goes on to question the Warrior's presence as both he and Eleven were surprised to meet each other, but the Warrior and Lilith had come looking for them. Ten calls Eleven 'Chinny' and Lilith adds to it my making fun of her father's eyebrows. The Warrior contemplates a way to use the sonic to disintegrate the door, and Ten dismisses the idea becuase it would take the sonic years to do the calculations necessary. The Warrior corrects him and asks why they act ashamed of being grown up, saying that the two older Doctors look at him with dread. Ten guesses that the end of the Time War was a recent event for the Warrior. The Moment appears, invisible to Ten and Eleven. She prompts the Warrior to ask the others the question of how many children were on Gallifrey the day the Time War ended. Eleven claims not to know, but Ten gives the exact number. He gets mad at the other Doctor, accusing him of forgetting everything that happened and Eleven retorts that he's just moved on. The Warrior watches their argument, saying that he had no idea who either of them are. The Moment explains that they are what he will become if he destroys Gallifrey. The man who regrets and the man who forgets. The Warrior realizes that their sonics all have the same software and that if he embedded the calculations in the software, the calculation would be going on for centuries. Ten confirms that his sonic is stil cumputing and Eleven's sonic has completed the calculation. At that moment, Clara opens the unlocked door and comes into the cell. She hugs Lilith in greeting and asks why none of them thought to try just opening the door. The Warrior says it should've been locked and Eleven wonders why it wasn't. Queen Elizabeth comes in and tells them she left the door unlocked becuase she wanted to see what the Doctors would do if they escaped. Elizabeth leads the five of them to the dungeons, explaining that the Zygons lost their homeworld and want Earth once it's not as primitive. The Zygons have a staisis cube that they use to hide in paintings until they deem the Earth technologically advanced enough. Ten accuses Elizabeth of being a fake again, but she proves that she is the real Queen and killed the Zygon copy in the forest. She asks for the Doctor's help and he says he will, but he needs his TARDIS. Elizabeth reminds him that he has a promise to keep. Earlier, Ten had proposed to her. They get married in the castle courtyard and the Doctor assures Elizabeth that he will be right back. His negelctance to return is what causes Queen Elizabeth to declare the Doctor her sworn enemy when he is traveling with Martha. Back in the TARDIS, the desktop tries to compensate for the three Doctors, eventually settling on Eleven's desktop. Ten remarks that he doesn't like it. Clara informs them that the Zygons are at UNIT HQ in the Black Archives, much to the Doctors' dismay. Lilith suggets using the Space-Time Telegraph that the Doctor had given to Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. They find out that Kate is planning to destory London in order to stop the Zygons from invading. Eleven tries to change her mind, but fails. Since the TARDIS can't materialize in the Black Archives, the Warrior suggests they use the stasis cube. Eleven calls someone from UNIT and tells them to move the painting of the fall of Arcadia to the Black Archives. The Doctors, Lilith, and Clara are able to get into the Black Archives by bursting out to the painting that they had used the stasis cubes to get into. Eleven demands what Kate thinks she's doing and the Warrior reminds her that she's about to kill millions of people. Kate retorts that it is to save billions and that the countdown can only be stopped by her voice command. The Doctors use their sonics to break the memory filter, causing the humans and Zygons to forget which they are. Both Kates stop the countdown and sit down to discuss a treaty. While Ten and Eleven watch, Clara speaks to the Warrior and Lilith. She guesses that he hasn't ended the Time War yet becuase his eyes show that he is much younger. The Warrior says it's time for him to grow up and Lilith offers to take him back to the barn. The Warrior doesn't want to let her come, but Lilith reminds him that, even though she hasn't been born in his timeline, he's still her father and she's going to be there for him. The Moment transports them back to Gallifrey where the weapon is waiting with a big, red button. The Moment says that the sound of the TARDIS brings hope wherever it goes to anyone who hears it, even the Doctor. Two TARDISes materialize in the barn and the Doctors and Clara step out. The Warrior tells the Doctors to leave, but they stand by his side instead. The three of them put their hands on the button and Lilith does too, saying that he is never alone while she has a say in things. Eleven notices that Clara is crying and asks what's wrong. She says she knew that the Doctor wiped out his own people, but she never imagined him doing it in his eleventh body. The Moment projects the horror of Gallifrey around the room and the Doctor explains that it's Gallifrey or the universe. Clara reminds him on the promise he made when he chose the name 'Doctor'. "Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up, never give in." Eleven sonics the weapon and the button retreats into the box. The Warrior protests that there are still billion, billions of Daleks attacking the planet, but Ten remarks that there's something the Daleks don't know. This time, there's three Doctors. Simultaneously, the Doctors have an idea. In his excitement, the Warrior reveals that he has been talking to Bad Wolf. Clara asks what the plan is and the Doctors and Lilith explain that the Dalek fleet surrounds Gallifrey and if the planet just disappeared, they would be firing on each other instead and destory themselves. The companion asks where Gallifrey would be and they tell her it would be froze in an instant of time. "Exactly like a painting." The Doctors race in their TARDISes towards Gallifrey, Lilith with the Warrior, and transmit to the War Room. Three transmissions, each showing a different Doctor (much to the General's dismay), appear. They explain their mad plan to save Gallifrey. They will position themselves around the planet equidistantly, and freeze it — just like the stasis cubes, but to a whole planet and all the people on it. The General objects, saying that they'd be lost in another universe, frozen in a single moment with nothing, but the Doctors tell him the alternative is burning and they've seen that and don't want to again. Eleven also informs him that with this plan, the Time Lords will at least have hope, something they don't have now. The General tells them that the idea is delusional, claiming that even if it was possible, the calculations alone would take centuries. Eleven and Ten agree but they've had a very long time to think about it. In fact, he could say they've been working on it all their lives. At that, the voice of the First Doctor is heard contacting the War Council. Nine more phone boxes fly around the planet, and all the past incarnations of the Doctor come together to save Gallifrey. The General bemoans the idea that all twelve Doctors have arrived, when three was bad enough. However, his count is one short. Androgar points out that all thirteen incarnations of the Doctor are present to save Gallifrey. Another TARDIS joins the group and Lilith absently wonders if she's on that ship too. As the Daleks increase their attack upon seeing the thirteen TARDISes, the General realises that he has no choice and tells the Doctor to do it. The thirteen Doctors prepare their TARDISes with Ten and Eleven exclaiming their catchphrases and Lilith declaring "Vamanos!" while the annoyed Warrior goes with a simple "Gallifrey Stands!" After a flash and a colossal explosion, the space becomes empty and quiet as one damaged Dalek fighter pod goes spinning off. Back in the Under Gallery, the Doctors and Clara are having tea and Lilith has a Frappuccino from Starbucks. The War Doctor muses that they won't know if they succeded, but at least they could have failed doing the right thing, instead of succeding in doing the wrong. Ten wonders what the painting is actually called and Eleven says it's either 'No More' or 'Gallifrey Falls'. The War Doctor gets up to leave, asking if he will be able to rememebr saving Gallifrey. Since timelines are out of synch, he can't. Ten reminds him that he'll have Lilith to pick up the pieces and she adds that he'll have her mother as well. The War Doctor leaves in his TARDIS. Ten says that since he won't remember either, Lilith may as well tell him who her mother really is. She responds with "spoilers" and tells him that he has about a century left in his body and not to waste it. Ten turns to Eleven and asks where they're going that he doesn't want to talk about. Eleven mentions Trenzalore and how they die in battle. Ten gets in his TARDIS saying that they need a new destination because he doesn't want to go, causing Lilith to make a squeaking noise. She explains that last time she head Ten ssay those words, his regeneration nearly killed her. Lilith and Clara go into Eleven's TARDIS and Lilith is euphoric. She's finally home. Epilogue: When the War Doctor entered his TARDIS, there was a strange girl with short brown hair wearing a dress and a denim jacket waiting for him. She tells him that her name is Lilith and he says he knows becuase he just met her. Lilith asks if the adventure was fun and the Doctor replies that it was "a bit timey-wimey". Lilith says that her whole life is timey-wimey. The Doctor asks how he will know who she is if he has to forget what happened. She informs him that her linear father told her that she pretends to be his niece and doesn't tell him the truth until his tenth life. She points out that the Doctor is starting to regenerate. He hopes his ears are less conspicuous the next time around and Lilith laughs, saying, "Don't count on it, Dad." Characters *Lilithanadir III *The War Doctor *The Tenth Doctor *The Eleventh Doctor *Clara Oswald *The Moment Category:Stories Category:A Different Story Category:Multi Chapter